Sabrina
Sabrina (Japanese: ナツメ Natsume) is the Gym Leader of Saffron City's Gym, known officially as theSaffron Gym. She hands out the Marsh Badge to Trainers who defeat her. She is a young lady with psychic abilities, and thus trains Psychic-type Pokémon. History In the anime, Sabrina was the fourth Gym Leader Ash encountered. He challenged her initially in Abra and the Psychic Showdown, and had a rematch with her in Haunter Versus Kadabra. Sabrina inherited her psychic power from her father, who had the ability to teleport from location to location, as well as telekinesis. It manifested when she was young, and it was soon apparent that Sabrina's abilities far exceeded her father's. She was able to use her psychic powers to do many things- teleportation, telepathy, psychokinesis, and transmutation. As her power increased, she grew more obsessed with developing it. She became less and less emotional, using her abilities for destructive purposes, even transforming her mother into a doll. This caused a deep psychological rift. The emotions she tried to shut off developed into a separate personality- a young girl who manifested as a puppet around Sabrina. Sabrina's mind was divided into the cold, callous woman with a thirst for power and the little girl who just wanted to have fun. Sabrina became the Leader of the Saffron Gym, and turned it into an institute where fellow psychics could develop their powers. Ash was headed to Saffron City one day, unknowingly watched by Sabrina. Sabrina's younger self used her psychic abilities to save Ash and his friends from Team Rocket. The next day, despite warnings from a mysterious man, Ash challenged Sabrina and lost miserably. Sabrina used her powers to shrink Ash and his friends, but they were saved by the same man. He cautioned Ash that only Ghost-type Pokémon could defeat Psychic-types. Ash resolved to catch a Ghost-type Pokémon. After a trip to the Lavender Tower, Ash returned with a Haunter he had befriended. Ash challenged Sabrina to a rematch, but Haunter had wandered off in the meantime. Ash managed to escape Sabrina's wrath, rescued by the mysterious man once again, but Brock and Misty were transformed into dolls and placed into a dollhouse, where they met Sabrina's mother in the same predicament. After talking with the man, who was revealed to be Sabrina's father, Ash returned once more, and during the match, Haunter appeared and started to playfully tease Sabrina. Haunter's antics delighted Sabrina so much, that she was no longer able to contain her emotions and started to laugh. This caused her two personalities to merge back into one. Ash was deemed the winner of the match due to the inability of Sabrina or her psychically-linked Pokémon to battle, and he won the Marsh Badge. Haunter chose to stay with Sabrina and her reunited family. She was seen in a flashback in The Tower of Terror. Sabrina appeared briefly in the Pokémon Origins episode File 3 - Giovanni. She was shown being defeated by Red, earning him the Marsh Badge. Pokemon # Abra → Kadabra→ Alakazam # Haunter # Mr. Mime # Venomoth # Espeon # Jynx # Wobbuffet # Gallade # Hypno # Slowking # Metagross # Exeggutor # Sigilyph # Mewtwo # Swoobat # Snorlax # Wigglytuff # Slowbro # Furret # Sandslash # Hitmonlee # Typhlosion # Scizor Screenshots Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Gym Leaders Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Telekinesis Category:Transfiguration Category:Telepath Category:Duplication Category:Thought-Forms Category:Orphan Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Kidnapper Category:Team Rocket Category:Kanto Region Category:Psychic Category:Flat-Chested Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Harem Category:Teleportation Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Ash Ketchums Rogue Gallery Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Boss Battle Category:Screenshots